Mcfly Love
by S1h2a3do4w
Summary: Harry Judd is in the closet bi P.E. teacher and just got his heart broken by boyfriend Tom Fletcher, Dougie is an out gay student, at the school Harry teaches at, his best friend is Danny Jones, who is secretly in love with Dougie, more inside ;
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Judd is in the closet bi P.E. teacher and just got his heart broken by boyfriend Tom Fletcher, Dougie is an out gay student at the school Harry teaches at his best friend is Danny Jones, who is secretly in love with Dougie, so lets see where this takes us ^_^**

**starts off with Fludd, then Pudd, then Pones- well that's how it's planned ;)**

**Warning- There will be Slash so if you don't like don't read **

**I don't own Mcfly (wish I did ^_^)**

**Please R&R, hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Don't lie to me! I fucking saw you!" Harry screamed at his boyfriend Tom,<p>

"Well I hugged him that's all," Tom tried, staying as calm as he could,

"Don't lie to me, I deserve the truth!" harry replied on the verge of tears,

"Why can't you trust me? ME, your BOYFRIEND," Tom said moving towards Harry, "I love YOU, and no one else,"

Harry looked into Tom's eyes searching for the answer…"Okay, I believe you," and with that he kissed tom gently on the lips and pulled him into a hug.

**Tom's POV**

This had to be their 10th argument in the last month where Harry had accused him of cheating, Tom couldn't as so look at a guy anymore without harry getting suspicious. He couldn't take it anymore, all the arguments, the anger, it wasn't worth it anymore…

**Harry's POV**

Harry woke to the unwanted beeping of his alarm clock, he swung out his arm and hit the _'awake'_ button, awaiting the usual moan from his lover, but it never came. Harry turned over to find his lover, but instead lay a note on the pillow, _'Goodbye'_. Harry shot up out of bed and searched the house for his lover who was not to be found, he then ran out onto the drive, still in his white ck briefs. Out in a cold September morning he face the indubitable truth, Tom, his lover, was gone…

Harry walked back into now what seemed to him just any old empty house, he shut the door behind him, leaned back on it and slid to the floor, crying head in his hands…

After what had seemed like he had cried for an age and tears stopping falling from his eyes he lifted his head and said, "why?" then he remembered the note and ran up the stairs, into his room and picked up the note. He looked at it for a moment, pondering whether or not he wants to know. Eventually, he turned the note over and read it aloud,

"_Dear Harry,_

_ I can't do this anymore, I love you, but what is love without trust? I can't even live my life; if I come home late I get some interrogation. I loved you, and I still do, but now there is a part of me that wishes I didn't. I can't go on living with a possessive boyfriend. I'm going away for 2 weeks, when I come back ill get my stuff and go,_

_ It's over,_

_ Tom"_

"Possessive?"

Harry screwed up the note and chucked it at the wall letting out a loud scream. What was once sadness now became rage. He turned to the dresser and pushed everything off it, then pulling out the draws dumping them anywhere. When he had finished with the dresser he turned to the closet pulling out all of Tom's clothes throwing them everywhere. Harry turned looking for something else to destroy, but instead saw the calendar, "the first day of term," harry turned to the clock, "7:45, SHIT!" Harry started to panic and the anger was pushed aside for the moment, Harry ran around the house getting ready for work.

Harry got to school in time to just catch the last part of the morning meeting, "Mr Judd, I believe you have a free period next, please make your way to my office," the head said as she walked past.

Harry followed Mrs Jenkins to her office; she let him in and told him to sit, when she was seated at her desk she said, "Mr Judd, do you believe it is acceptable for students to be late on the first day of the new school year?"

"Urm…" but before he could finish she cut him off,

"No, exactly, so what example are you setting by being late?" again before harry could even open his mouth, "Not a good one, exactly, so don't let it happen again, now don't you have a P.E lesson to be teaching," she pointed to the door, and harry got up and left with a dazed look on his face as to what just happened.

Harry went down to the P.E. department and went into the staff changing rooms to get changed into kit. Once he was changed it was 9:45 and period 2 was about to start, Harry let out a loud sigh trying to release all of his emotions from this morning, he got up looked in the mirror and made a fake smile, "you can do this,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it,<strong>

**Let me know what you think and don't worry there are sex scenes in later chapters for you dirty people ^_^ **

**R&R!**


	2. Damn!

Sorry about leaving you guys hanging like that -_- should've posted earlier… But it's here now and the next chapter will be up soon

Note: Do not own Mcfly (sigh)

Warning! Warning! Gay sexual content up ahead- pls don't read if you don't like

Period five had finally come, and Harry had only 1 hour left of teaching and 2 hours of work left, he could not wait to get out of this place. He needed time to himself and to think things over and as to what happened next. Tom also worked at this school so he must have called in sick or something because Harry hadn't seen him all day; the thought of Tom caused Harry to wince as emotions started to flow through him. Tears filled his eyes in sadness but his heart was full of betrayal, Harry was sitting in the P.E. staff changing rooms as he waited for his class to change. Period five, year 10, swimming, suddenly a grin became apparent on Harry's face. Harry loved teaching swimming, especially to his year 10 class; it was quite a beautiful sight.

Forgetting about Tom momentarily Harry proceeded to the swimming pool where he was greeted by the _Hot_ life guard; normally Harry would feel guilty about thinking such thoughts, but his loyalties were no longer tied to Tom. _This moving on thing would be much easier than I had thought. _Harry did registration before reiterating the rules like every other lesson and then let the class into the pool for free lesson like always.

The boys jumped in shouting, fighting, splashing and generally messing about as Harry sat down at the side next to the life guard. They began to make small talk, but Harry, was neither interested, nor cared about what the life guard was saying but more interested in the bodies that where in the pool, one especially, _Dougie Poynter_. He loved how Dougie came across as a shy quite boy, but once you really get to know him he was an outgoing, cheeky/rebellious kid. Fortunately, Dougie never seemed to _play up_ as such in Harry's lessons.

his eyes, a beautiful blue like non-other along with his cheeky smile created an adorable charm about him that everyone loved

Harry admired his shaggy blonde hair and his bangs that were now plastered to his forehead, the light reflected off the pool water onto his tanned body, highlighting the contours of his developing muscles. Harry knew it was wrong for him to fall in love with a pupil, but Harry mealy lusted after Dougie, no feelings what so ever. Harry imagined Dougie bending over for him as he inserted his monster cock, he imagined Dougie begging for more, begging to be fucked. Harry was very much into bondage however, Tom never allowed such a thing, but he imagined tying Dougie up and whipping him till he begged for him to stop. He imagined fucking Dougie's ass raw all night long. Harry was beginning to get hard at such fantasies so he leaned forward and turned to face the life guard once again to listen to his conversation.

**Danny POV outside P.E. before period 5**

Dougie Poynter was my closest and best mate even though he was openly gay because secretly, I loved Dougie and would do anything for him, I loved his eyes, a beautiful blue like non-other along with his cheeky smile created an adorable charm about him that everyone loved, I loved his personality and how he would shy away from new people but soon become the loud crude one as you got to know him, I loved how he secretly was insecure about almost everything he does. I was truly and deeply in love with my gay best friend Dougie Poynter.

"Danny, Danny!" Dougie waved a hand in front of me,

"Urm…yeah,"

"What do you think of my plan?"

"Oh…errm…" Dougie for some reason found our P.E teacher _Hot,_ not that he doesn't fancy every other guy in school, bar me unfortunately, "It sounds good, yeah," I nodded. Apparently Dougie was going to pretend to drown and hope _Mr Judd _would strip, jump in, pull him out, give Dougie the kiss of life, at which point Dougie would kiss back and they would fall in love and have wild sex (BULLSHIT!).

After secretly watching Dougie get changed and admiring his slender physique we got in the pool. At first I kept looking over at Dougie, waiting for my cue to shout for help, but it never came, at first I was wondering what he was up to, but then the lifeguard got up and left _AHA! _Suddenly, Dougie turned and winked at me before submerging; just under the surface of the pool (it was time).

**Harry's POV**

The lifeguard said he had to take this call and said he wouldn't be long and I agreed (I mean it's not like I'm not a trained life guard) it's just school policy to have a lifeguard at swimming lessons in P.E. for some reason? I watched the lifeguard leave, then just let my gaze hover wherever and on whatever, when I heard someone yell for help.

My head snapped around to see where the cry had come from, I saw Daniel Jones outside the pool pointing at a splashing mess in the pool, and it was Dougie…I jumped up and kicked off my shoes before diving into the pool to save Dougie.

**Dougie's POV**

Through all my fake flailing I just saw Mr Judd dive into the pool so I relax my body, take a big deep breath and pretended to sink below the surface.

Within moments of me going under water, I feel two hands grasp around my body and take me to the surface; I pretend to be unconscious as he laid me down pool side. I waited for what seemed like ages for Mr Judd to come down and kiss me, but instead when he did do something it was compressions, and my act was revealed… DAMN!

P.s review pls thanx until next time …


	3. Let the games begin

**Just wanna thank u guys for sticking with me and just gonna say even though u all know the drill **

**I do not own Mcfly & Gay slash ahead (no sex yet :( sorry) & R&R **

After my act was revealed Mr Judd flipped, literally, like he had stored up all his anger of the past year and just unleashed it all out on me! I think the whole class shit themselves as well as the lifeguard (who had just walked in) when Harry freaked out on me. Anyway, long story short I'm now standing in the changing rooms with a one hour after school detention for the next week. Yeah! (Sarcasm) Unfortunately my plan hadn't turned out how I wanted it to, however, that did leave me with a whole extra hour to spend seducing Mr Judd for the next week, and boy was I going to make the most of it.

_I can't believe Dougie would be so stupid and immature to do such a thing _Harry thought as he walked towards the changing rooms to shower and change. He stormed through the changing rooms stopping to look at Dougie who was still in his Hawaiian print board shorts sitting on a bench in the changing rooms.

Dougie looked up at Mr Judd, he felt a lecture or a good telling off coming on again but neither came, instead Mr Judd said, "Come on, you can get changed in the staff changing rooms so I don't have you run away from your detention." My cock shot straight up at the thought of showering with Mr Judd, _Things were sure heating up, and my plan may have worked out for me after all._ I got up and grabbed some of my stuff and went to grab my bag when Mr Judd's rough hands brushed up against mine! Right there! I'm sure I wasn't the only one going week at the knees, I'm sure Mr Judd felt something towards me whether it was hate or lust and you know what they say, 'there is a fine line between hate and lust'- if they don't say that I just made that up. I did my best to use my uniform and bag to hide my excited erection as we walked through the boys changing rooms to the male staff ones that linked on at the end. The changing rooms were much nicer than ours and a lot cleaner (I s'pose if you removed all graffiti and dirt they would be pretty similar) there were three cubicles to change in, two urinals and a toilet as well as some lockers and some benches opposite the open shower room. _Great! Time to get my game on! _

Harry unlocked the changing room door and let Dougie in to the staff changing rooms; Harry watched Dougie's facial expression change to slightly envious at the fact that the staffs changing rooms were much nicer. Harry walked over to his locked and slowly stripped his damp clothing facing Dougie, Harry knew it was wrong to fuck a student, but he wasn't going to fuck him, just flirt a bit and maybe fantasise about him later. Dougie looked more attractive now than Harry had really noticed before, it's as if the break up with Tom allowed him to see a new light. Slowly harry prised the wet clothing from his skin, watching as Dougie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _This was going to entertaining. _

Uncomfortably, but lustfully, Dougie watched Mr Judd strip before him. Dougie tried to maintain control of himself as Mr Judd revealed his treasure trail that lay on a tight and defined six pack, Dougie's eyes homed in on every little hair, every little every little bead of sweat, scribing it into his memory for later use. His eyes wondered up following Mr Judd's treasure-trail up to his firm and built chest, and oh so beautiful pink nipples. Dougie waited as impatiently as Harry pulled the shirt over his head, and dropped it to the floor, letting Dougie bask in the glory of his sexy P.E teacher's torso was revealed. Dougie felt his blood rush to that one place, he felt himself heating up as if this was all a dream…

A dazed and mesmerised Dougie urged Harry on in his mischievous game, his hands slid down his body, closing in on Dougie as he did so; he reached the waistband of his shorts, enticingly he bit his lip as he pulled his shorts slightly to reveal his some of his boxers. Harry saw the lust in Dougie's eyes as he did this, the sweat forming on his forehead and most importantly the tent in his board shorts.

He felt like a deer trapped as the hunter closed in. It was as if Harry could read his mind, he felt exposed and venerable, but he was so turned on right now he didn't give a fuck. _Two can play at this game_, he lay down on the bench, right leg on the floor, left hooked on one of the hooks above him, Dougie bit his lip and let his right hand dangle as his left clutched the rock solid pole in his trousers.

Their eyes locked, holding each other's game, trying to outmatch the other, who will win?

**Well a little chapter with a follow up chapter soon R&R , thanx **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys so this is the 4th chapter extended and there are a few corrections, so if you want to scroll past what was already the fourth chapter there will be a line there and carry on reading :) I have so much planned and I already no what's going to happen it's just getting it down but thanks for reading :) **

**Warning : Gay fiction ahead do not read if not of age!**

**I do not own anything McFly or the memebers this is purely fiction!**

Harry was startled when Dougie shifted his position and not only that but Dougie was playing Harry at his own game, and Dougie was so close to beating him _Don't get a boner, please don't get a boner. _Dougie looked so hot, with his hair all messed up, his slender, tanned body covered in sweat and water, and that erection that Dougie now gripped, gave off attitude and Harry was lusting for more. _Wait I can't give in to him now, not after this, he's called me out… _Gripping the waistband of his shorts Harry pulled them off in one swift movement, standing in nothing but football socks and his white CK hipster boxers, he took a step forward, now closer than they ever had been. A horny teenage boy can only take so much, and unwillingly Dougie parted his lips releasing a moan of pleasure from the sight before him.

Harry smiled when he heard the moan, it means he was winning, _but what's the point in that, you want to crush your opponent not just win._ With that Harry reached down and loosely took Dougie's hand at which Dougie gasped in shock. Harry's face showed no emotion but on the inside he was grinning with glee, as he took Dougie's hand and dragged it gently against the inside of his left thigh. Harry, saw the confusion on Dougie's face, but past that there was pure hormonal lust, he saw Dougie's left hand tug on the tent in his board shorts. Harry had won, but he wasn't finished yet. Harry led Dougie's hand further up his thigh to his boxers, where Dougie gasped again but Harry took no notice and continued till Dougie's hand lay on Harry's bulge. Harry felt Dougie's hand squeeze on his bulge _Cheeky little shit, but I'll let you have that one, _"Mmmmmm" Harry smiled placed his right hand on Dougie's right thigh moving up quickly towards his hand. Dougie stopped pulling on his cock and let go as Harry's hand took its place, but before he could react Harry kissed him, right on the lips! It was soft and gentle; he felt Harry's other hand snake its way up to caress his cheek as his other hand squeezed tighter around his shaft and in response Dougie's hand started to palm Harry through his boxers. The kiss felt as though it went on forever but when they parted he felt it ended too soon.

Harry swiftly broke the kiss before he would allow things to go further to quickly, Harry had over half the lesson and then another hour after that with Dougie, he wanted to drag things out a bit. Dougie could sense that Harry ended the kiss on purpose to tease him, so Dougie decided to have a little of his own fun. Harry was back at his locker now and with his back towards Dougie so Dougie took the chance to creep up on Harry and give him a little surprise. But before Dougie would creep up on harry he decided to slip out of his shorts, then Dougie quickly, but silently crept upon Harry. Dougie got so close he could see the fine hairs on the back of Harry's neck, Dougie decided to act swiftly before his cover was blown. All at once Dougie thrust his body forward, left arm wrapping around Harry's chest gripping Harry's right nipple, right arm around his waist playing with Harry's bush, cock between his firm arse cheeks, all while he bit at Harry's neck.

"Wha-AhhhhhhhhMMMmmmm!" Harry screamed at the pleasurable surprise,

Dougie laughed into Harry's neck at the pleasurable surprise he had just given is teacher, whilst rubbing his cock between two firm muscled globes, right hand playing with the trimmed bush that lay just above his cock, left hand teasing both nipples to erection.

Harry was shocked that Dougie had the balls to do such a thing, but boy Harry was glad he did. Harry had decided it was good of Dougie to be so bold and cunning but, Harry was the boss and that was that. However, Harry was trapped on his knees, no matter how hard he tried he could not bring back his strength, and even so he doubted very much that he could shake Dougie off, he would have to bide his time.

Dougie was enjoying being in control, he was sure Mr Judd could have pushed Dougie off him already, so Dougie had concluded that either Mr Judd really liked him (even so Mr Judd was very controlling in lesson) or one of the things Dougie was doing turned Mr Judd on so much that he could not come to his senses. Dougie sided with the latter and thought about what he was doing and established that the only one thing that could really be turning Mr Judd on was the nipple play as the other two were more related towards Dougie's pleasure. Testing his theory Dougie manoeuvred his lower half so his erection was no longer in contact with Mr Judd and he un tangled his fingers with Harry's bush and moved his right hand upwards, following Mr Judd's treasure trail, tickling his abdomen on his way up.

Harry moaned, _"the little fucker is really good at this…Fuck! I need to be the one teasing him, not the other way around!_" Harry thought, as he head went back resting on Dougie's chest, his lips failed him, releasing a hoarse moan as Dougie's hands reached his nipples. Dougie's mouth now on Harry's ear releasing the odd taunt or moan as he nibbled at it driving Harry, nuts. He now lay on the floor, Dougie straddling him planting gentle kisses along his jaw working his way down towards his neck. Dougie could hear the pulsing of the vein in Harry's neck, the sight of it made him rock hard, he licked his lips before diving into it, biting at it and sucking hard knowing he would leave a mark, Harry's pleasure was evident through his moans and brief encouragements. Satisfied with the reminder he had left on his teacher Dougie continued the tender trail of kisses down to Harry's nipples. Dougie licked each one in turn the blew on them, intensifying the feeling of cool air running of the hard nubs, Harry threw his head back, almost whacking himself on the floor as he did so.

Teasing, Dougie loved to tease and right now he had Mr Judd right where he wanted him, his god like body writhed beneath his less muscular form, his hands reaching for something, anything to grab on to. When again he was seeing stars as Dougie used his teeth to pull at the hairs around his nipples sending shockwave through his body, "Fuck!" he exclaimed. His hands still searching for something, when he found it, soft, tender and round, his hands lay down on them, a loud spank filled the room.

Suddenly it stooped, Harry's mind was clear, free of hormones racing around inside, he looked down to see, a shocked and scared Dougie looking up at him, _"Such a wonderful face you have, especially when you're scared, and scared you should be"_. Harry spanked Dougie again and a scream of pain was heard as he felt Dougie claw at his chest, burying his face in the crevice of his neck. Harry's hand struck the reddening flesh, and once again Dougie screamed- this timed followed by a whimper and some tears that dripped onto Harry's flesh. Harry looked at the sobbing face, he was disappointed- _his toy should not be such a cry baby_- it needed to be taught.

Again the hand landed with a loud slap, his skin flared, the pain seared through his body up to his mouth where a scream was once again released, but this time it was trapped by the mouth of another; again they were in a passionate land of lust as their tongues fought for dominance. Dougie felt the rough stubble scratch at his skin and the powerful arms encase him, the strong scent of man filled his nostrils…

A sharp pain and he was pulled away by his hair, tears rolled down his soft cheek, falling onto the body beneath him, a finger was placed on his lips, a thumb to his cheek; wiping away the tears. Then he was yanked down into a lust filled kiss, he ground his pelvis down onto the hard abs, he bit on his bottom lip- he tasted blood; the pain seared through him again, he screamed but he knew he shouldn't have. Another one landed, he grimaced, clawing at the body beneath him, trying to disburse the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry enjoyed felling Dougie's hands claw at his chest, the helplessness in his eyes, the fear and the lust - a toxic combination. He rolled over, now he was in control, he kissed down his jaw to his neck, he licked all the way along the vein, he kissed<strong> and sucked until he found that right spot where Dougie went nuts. He released the flesh from his mouth and moved further down his chest, tasting his sweet sweat, the lithe body wriggling in an attempt to escape. He found himself at the top of Dougie's swimming trunks that hung low on his hips revealing a light patch of blonde hair; he lifted the blonde's legs up admiring them in the process and pulled the trunks off him, leaving him naked on the floor of the changing rooms. Harry placed either leg on his shoulders and ground his extra-large bulge into the exposed teen bum, kissing the golden legs and unnerving the young boy beneath him. He leaned forward bringing his mouth closer to the teen cock and kissed the base of it, lavishing in the sweet taste, "You want me to suck your cock boy?"

Dougie fell out of his silent trance not sure what to say so he just nodded,

"Yes? Yes what?"

"Umm… Ahhhh! Wha-ahhh!" A searing pain shot from his ass,

"What do you say boy," Harry said with lust and vengeance in his eyes,

"Yes," pause, "Sir?" Dougie hesitantly said,

"Good boy," Hairy leaned forward and kissed him and then quickly moving back to Dougie's still erect cock licked from base to head, wrapping his lips round the top and going down on the boy, "Ahhhh fuck sir," Dougie moaned. Harry was working up and down on the cock and Dougie thought this was the best blow job he'd ever had, his hands moved down and rested on Harry's head. Harry felt the hands gently rest atop his head _so he thinks he has the upper hand?_ Harry pulled off the cock not wanting to punish Dougie too much and drive him away…

Dougie groaned, '_I was really getting into that_,' he sat up and his lips met Harry's, immediately cheering him up, wrapping his legs around Harry's torso as prompted and then he felt the lift and his eyes opened to see Harry's right bicep bulging, '_So fucking hot'_. Harry grinned, feeling the teen's excitement by the lift – letting the boy no he was in charge, he sat down on the bench, Dougie sitting in his lap, atop his gracious bulge.

"Mmm you feel that boy?" Harry whispered into the boy's ear, thrusting his hips upwards, grinding his clothed cock against Dougie's bare ass.

"Shit, h-how mmmm, how big are you?" Dougie questioned,

'_This boy is so predictable caring more about size and looks, perfect for what I need,' _Harry's hands were groping Dougie's ass as he dry humped the boy, "Mmmm," he kissed Dougie's neck, "guess," he grinned cheekily.

Dougie grinned back, "ummm, eig-"

"I think it's only fair you get to have a better feel of what I'm packing, don't you think?" Harry interrupted

'_What's he up to?'_ "I guess so," Dougie said

"Come on then," Harry gripped Dougie's waste with his hands and lifted him up like a toy, forcing him to rotate and bounce up and down in his lap, eventually Dougie got the idea that sir wanted a lap dance and began to cooperate and work harder to impress Sir. "Mmm your such a naughty boy in detention, but I'm sure I can forgive you."

"Mmmm yes… Yes Sir! I mean" Dougie stumbled on his words,

Harry caressed Dougie's cheek with his right hand and gently passed his thumb of the boys partially open mouth, "Don't worry boy, you're doing a good job, but I think it's time you gave me your answer don't you think?"

"Well I guess it feels quite big," Dougie ground into the bulge one last time, "I guess about nine inches?"

Harry grabbed Dougie's tie and wrapped it round his head, "I want to surprise you, to see yourself if you're right," Harry whispered into the blonde's ear, Dougie just nodded and got to the floor, his hands on Harry's muscular, hairy thighs. Harry stood up and Dougie wet cloth against his cheek, he could smell the musk, Harry removed his underwear and sat back down using his hand to guide Dougie forwards, "Open your mouth boy and stick your tongue out,"

Dougie did as he was told and soon felt a warm flesh on his tongue and then a drop of saltiness and immediately he tried to go down on the cock before him but was jerked back by the pain of hair pulling, "Now, now boy I wanted to surprise you, don't go ruining that, do you not want me to surprise you?"

"No," Dougie quickly said and caught himself just in time, "No Sir I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry baby, you'll learn, and you'll make it up to me too," Harry grinned

"Come here, yes that's right, now give it a kiss, good boy," Harry retracted his foreskin and the saltiness flowed into Dougie's mouth and he felt Dougie's tongue lick at his piss slit so he pulled him off again, "What have I told you?" Harry slapped Dougie with his cock, "you're ruining the surprise," another slap, "now suck my balls! Yeah, at least you're good at this. You like that smell? I didn't shower this morning!" Harry grinned as the boy suddenly upped his effort on cleaning his balls after the last remark. "Good boy"

A nock on the door…

**I know it's easier to 'fav/follow' but please review it has more meaning to it but fell free to do as you wish I'm thankful for all favs/follows and reviews**


End file.
